Reality’s Fantasy
by Corrie MikoRyo
Summary: This is basicly and updated version of Secrets in the Well. So it has the same summery.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. There happy? I am. Okay, this is the same story as Secrets in the Well it is just majorly updated. Lol.

**Bold**-actions

_Italics_-thoughts

Reality's Fantasy  
Part 1: Kohana  
Ryker

By: Corrie MikoRyo (Kristin) 

"Corrie! Over here!" Corrie turned her head a bit to see her friend Miah waving his arms in the air. "Over here! I'm open!" Corrie continued to dribble the black and white soccer ball down the field. She could hear Ryker bearing down on her from behind. She stopped and abruptly kicked the ball towards Miah. Ryker was unable to stop and ran into Corrie. She fell with him but not before catching a glimpse of the ball rolling past Kaz into the goal.

"Yeah!" Miah yelled. "Corrie we did it!" He turned to see Ryker getting off Corrie.

Ryker stood up and offered Corrie his hand. "Are you okay?"

Corrie gratefully accepted it. "Yes. I'm alright." He helped her up. The brunette boy smiled.

He was quite a bit taller then Corrie. He was six feet two while she only five feet one.

Miah raced up to them. "Corrie we did it!" He yelled in triumph.

Corrie gasped. "We did?" She started jumping up and down then stopped and laughed when she saw her black haired friend dance in victory.

"Hey!" The blonde Kaz shoved Miah playfully. "You won by one point."

Miah shoved him back. "But we still won didn't we?"

Corrie laughed. Ryker crossed his arms and smiled as the other boys started wrestling with each other.

Suddenly Corrie heard a loud ringing sound. The boys stopped fighting and looked at Corrie's bag. "My phone!" Corrie cried. She started running towards her bag. The boys followed curiously. She picked up her phone but before she had a chance to see who it was Ryker snatched it out of her hands. "Ryker!" She yelled. She reached for her phone but he held it above his head out of her reach. "Give it back!"

He smiled wickedly. "No." He stated. Kaz and Miah started laughing.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Ryker please? Please give it back."

"Fine." He said. Corrie gave a sigh of relief. "On one condition," The phone rang again. "Kiss me."

"What?" Corrie screamed.

Miah nudged Corrie. "He got you good!" He laughed.

Corrie shoved him. "Shut up Miah!" She directed he attention back on Ryker. "What?"

He smiled. "You heard me. If you want your phone back you gotta kiss me."

Her phone rang again. She hesitated for a moment then stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he knew what was happening Corrie's lips were pressed against his and a warm sensation seemed to flow through his body. She suddenly pushed of him. When he opened his eyes, Corrie was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

She held out her hand. "Ryker, my phone."

Ryker smiled. "I should do this more often!" Corrie growled and tackled Ryker. He yelped in shock as the 115-pound girl pinned him to the ground. Miah and Kaz burst into fits of laughter. She grabbed her phone and looked at the screen.

"You idiot!" She screeched. "I missed it! What if that was my mom!"

"Then call her back." Corrie stared Ryker.

"It's not that easy! First I have to make sure it was her."

"No, first you need to get off my stomach." Ryker corrected. Corrie ignored him and started pressing buttons on her phone. "Com'mon Corr, who cares? It doesn't matter."

Suddenly Corrie was inches from his face. "What did you call me?"

"Com'mon Corrie," Ryker said, using her real name. "Lighten up. I mean, let's have a little fun or something." He smiled.

Corrie's face paled, then reddened with angry. She slapped Ryker across the face. "Will you stop touching my butt?" She yelled.

Kaz looked at Miah. "I wish I had my video camera." He whispered. Miah nodded in agreement.

Ryker sighed "With pleasure comes pain."

Corrie gasped. Then pressed buttons on the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Is it your mom?" Miah asked. Corrie shushed him.

The phone stopped ringing and a voice on the other line asked, "Hello?"

Corrie smiled. "Hi. Is Naomi there?" Kaz laughed.

"Yeah, one sec." The voice said.

Suddenly Corrie felt something on her stomach. She looked down to see Ryker rubbing her stomach. "Ryker, I told you not to touch me." She said forcefully.

"You just said not to touch your butt." Ryker said. "I'm rubbing you stomach." Corrie sighed.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other line.

"Hi!" Responded Corrie. "It's Corrie, you called?"

"Yes." The voice said. "I was just wondering when you were planning on getting your butt over here!"

Corrie gasped. _Oh no!_ "Naomi I am so sorry! I lost track of time I…"

"Yeah, whatever. Just get over here." Corrie gave a little scream. "Corrie, What is it?" Naomi asked urgently. Corrie felt Ryker's hand still rubbing her stomach but it was now _under_ her shirt. Corrie slapped Ryker and stood up.

"Oh, Romeo is getting a little perverted."

"Oh." Was the reply.

"Look I'll be at your house in about half an hour. Okay?"

"Fine." Naomi grumbled. "See ya then." She hung up.

Corrie shook her head. "Guys I gotta go."

Ryker stood up. "Now?"

"Yes. I should have left twenty minutes ago." She waved to them as she picked up her bag and started running across the grass. "Bye!"

Ryker watched her disappear in a distant field of corn. He sighed.

Miah punched him. "Lover boy!"

Kaz laughed.

"Shut up!"

"You like her don't you?" Kaz asked.

Ryker shrugged. "A little."

Miah punched him again. "A little? You were all over the girl."

Ryker stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. _Maybe a little more than a little._

----------------------------------------------------

Author's note

So? What do you think of the change? Please R&R Tell me what you think.


End file.
